Perishable products, such as chilled and minimally processed food products, vaccines, pharmaceuticals, blood, film, chemicals, adhesives, paint, munitions, batteries, soft drinks, beer, cosmetics and many other products, each have a unique shelf-life. Product quality is affected by a number of factors that may be physical, chemical or biological in nature, and that act together in often complex and interconnected ways. Temperature is usually a significant factor determining the longevity of quality. Sensors have been proposed to monitor and report the “shelf-life” or integrity of a product (e.g. how well the quality of the product has been maintained over time). U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/112,718 (the '718 application), which is assigned to the present assignee and which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a class of sensors that utilize RF technology for communicating precise, temperature-dependent, shelf-life and other time-dependent sensor monitoring of perishable products. The sensors may operate in conjunction with RF transponders (also known as RFID or radio frequency identification devices), such as those used for tracking and tracing products. For example, the sensors may be directly or indirectly coupled to and/or integrated with an RF transponder.